Adventures with the Semi-Psychotic
by Marce5500
Summary: These are random 'adventures' that my friends and I made up. WARINING:The following 'adventures' are not real. No one was hurt in the making. . .maybe. Be prepared for complete randomness.


WARINING:The following people are real- Ari (a crazy girl), Isa (a wacky girl), May (your weird narrator), and Shawn (a guy. . .I think?) There will be 'ghosts', a so called 'avenger' and the use of rope.

Adventure 1 - The mystery of the slow mo ghost

Narrater's pov

It all started on radio Disney. . .

"Hey what's your name?" Said the DJ.

"Ari, can I make a shout out?" Said my weird but awesome friend Ari.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

"PEDOBEAR IS AWESOME!" She exclaimed.

"We have another caller."

"No he sucks Ari. By the way this is Shawn." Said my smart and strange friend Shawn.

"Cool!"

"Sucks!"

"Cool!"

"Sucks!"

"Cool!"

"Sucks!"

"COOL!"

"SUCKS!"

The DJ however was getting a headache. 'Wait. . .' He thought. 'I could just disconnect them.' He pressed two red buttons. Beep! Okay call ended.

"Dang it. He disconnect my call. Wait I have a idea." Said a certain wacko by the name of Ari. She went to Shawn's widow and had two cans with strings on them. They then continued their argument. Suddenly they hear a voice thanks of my intercom.

"I AM THE GHOST OF CHIRSTMAS PAST. BEWARE. MUWHAHAHA!" Said a

certain narrator.

"May we know that is you." They both said.

"I AM THE GHOST OF CHIRSTMAS FUTURE!"

"Cut it out. We know its you."

"Um guys it wasn't me. . ." Said May who was standing next to Ari.

"If it wasn't you then. . .who was it?" Question Shawn.

"I don't know and I don't care. Bye Shawn your house, your ghost, your problem. byeee!" May and Ari disappeared.

"Oh hi Shawn that was me." Said my other wacky friend Isa.

They then heard a some scratching noises and murmuring.

"What's that?" Said Shawn. Then something tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around their heads slowly.

"It's. . .its. . .A REAL GHOST! AHHH!" They both screamed.

Run little piggies. Run. Heh, heh I'm demented. Not!

They ran out of the house and shut the door behind them. The ghost followed them out.

Meanwhile in a nearby tree. . .

May and Ari were sitting on a tree branch with a remote control. They watched as the 'ghost' chased their friends in circles.

One thought and only one thought was in their head. 'Best money spent EVER!'

While behind them someone or thing tapped them on the shoulder. They both turned around.

"HOLY CHEZZE! It's a real ghost! Scatter!" They fell out of the tree. Remote forgotten.

"AHHHH! IT'S A REAL GHOST! RUN FOR THE HILLS!" They trampled Shawn. Isa helped up Shawn and all four of them proceed to run towards the house. They all got in. The 'ghost' followed them in. They then started running through different doors scooby-doo style.

"You know what. I'm out. PEACE!" May said as he made the peace sign. She then sat down with popcorn and started eating it.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo where are you? We got a mysterryy to solve. Scooby-Dooby-Doo where are you? We got a mystery to solve." Said music form somewhere.

"Ari! You got the soundtrack messed up!" Yelled Shawn stopping.

"Sorrwee, but I love Scooby-Doo." She said.

"Wait a second. We have a soundtrack!?" Isa said while stopping too.

"Ahm." Said someone behind them. That someone was the 'ghost'.

"Yikes!" They then started running around Scooby-Doo style. Again. . .

Then a certain duck butt haired 'avenger' that goes by the name of Sasuke came in.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. . .wait. What the fudge! Why is he here!" Said May. Ari and Isa stopped with a evil glint in their eyes. All the girls dragged Sasuke to a lake that appeared out of nowhere. They then started tying him up with rope. They then tossed him in the lake and started yelling.

"Swim ducky, ducky, SWIM!"

"I'm not a duck, d*mn it!" He exclaimed. They then left him to check if Shawn was still alive.

Shawn was still running for his life. May then went up to the 'ghost' and started slapping it or him or she. You know what I don't really care right now.

"Hey isn't your hand suppose to go through the ghost. Not make solid slaps." Isa pointed out.

"Oh yeah. . .THIS GHOST IS A FAKE!" May pointed. She then pulled off the mask to reveal. . .Dun Dun Dun.

Ocochimaru. * Gasp *

"Oh my gosh it's Ocochimaru! Every person for themselves!" Said Ari. They then started running towards the door in slow mo.

"How are they doing that!" Said a wet Sasuke who decided now was the time to enter.

"Yyyyoooouuuuu hhhavvveee ttoo bbeeliivvee iinn mmaagiic." Said Ari in slow mo.

"Never!" He said. Then they all jumped slow mo style. Out of nowhere Naruto pops up and jumps with them.

"Naruto! Your ruining the moment!" Yelled Shawn as he pushed Naruto to the side. Naruto however was falling in slow motion going "WWHHYYY!?"

"Gasp! Shawn you stopped talking slow mo." Exclaimed Isa.

"You did too." He replied.

"NNOOOOO!" They all started falling in slow mo failing their arms about.

"Sssseriously! How are they doing that!" Said a certain snake person by the name of Ocochimaru.

"I told you. . .you have to believe in FAIRIES!" Yelled Ariah.

"Wait. . .didn't you say magic?" He replied.

"COOKIES!" She screamed randomly. Then everyone had cookies with milk and lived happily ever after. . .

The end? Dun. Dun. Dun.

Announcer:Tune in next time, to find out what happens next!

Me:Who said there was going to be a next time? _ Wait, how did you even get here! Security!

Announcer:*Security begins to drag the person away* Wait! Wait! I can explain! :O

Me:Too late. Muwahahaha! :D


End file.
